Talk:Scarab Gun
Where is the Gun? where is the hidden plasma rifle :On top of the bridge spanning two buildings seen in the Metropolis skyline. This article has directions on how to get it. --Dragonclaws 20:34, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah what he said, but it said I could use the Sputnik skull, how does it work(it would be a good way to test my Sputnik cheat)? :: ::its can actually be reached easily.you just have to get the blackeye and sputnik first,go to metropolis,play through until you get beneath the bridge,get on top of a warthog youve parked beneath it(make sure you have overshields do to melee)then fire your rocket,it will take you to the top of the map,but try not to go too far,or youll hit the boundrary and die Article Clean up *I am going to fix that stupid in caps question and make it a professional looking article-- Black Mercy 22:54, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *Seriously this article needs to be reorganized and fixed, given more attention as well, it is riddled with false statements and 'leet' speech in some places.-- Black Mercy 23:01, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Here is the section of the article that is being poorly written: *This is in the "Summary" section, it does not belong there and is not conforming to Halopedia's standard of writing, sorry if I am being rough on this thing but it needs attention drawn to it's poor writing-- Black Mercy 23:09, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *Also, it is not from a interview that any one knows of, if it is a interview it must be quoted.-- Black Mercy 23:11, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *Thank you guys so much for fixing that. =)-- 76.175.216.122 01:05, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Almost every scarab in Halo 2 has one including some that do not have scarabs???WTF?SargeLIVES 23:51, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Another Video tutorial needed for Outskirts The two video tutorials for the Scarab gun in Outskirts should be replaced with a video of someone actually getting that. I'll post a video link here if I find one, but I encourage others to do the same. --John010117 23:59, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Alternative way of getting the gun, without a banshee http://youtube.com/watch?v=7PjNyeOKu8w It works. Trust me. Halo 3 Scarab Gun Is there a sequnce order for the scarab gun:or there on at all -Halo7 the scarab gun in halo 3 in on the covenant on top of the citadel. No, the one on The Covenant is fake. There is however the possibility of one on The Storm. There's been a rumor going around on the Bungie.net forums and Youtube about a secret hidden assault rifle. The Assault Rifle is real. But no one has been able to reach it yet. One modder managed to reach it and it turned out to be a Scarab Gun. However no one else has been able to reach it so we don't know for sure if it's really a Scarab Gun. General Heed 05:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Scripted Destruction... I though id point out that the scarab's attacks in halo 2 are scripted... b/c if you stand on the tank that gets shot by the scarab then you go flying backwards but take no damage... same if you get stepped on... and if you want to check this... then before the marine says, "See! Look! It's Terror!" jump off the balcony and run and jump on top of the tank... it pretty funny sometimes to see where you end up flying to b/c it pretty much random... - A Lone Deadly Wolf How many Guns are there? Everyday this pages information is changed. How many Guns are there that can be USED? --[[User:EwCDnaudee419|''Councilor Εw C 'Dnaudee]] Battle Net Administrators 02:22, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :There's like 3 or 4. I've only gotten 2 of them, so I don't know for sure. — Lt. Kouger 22:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) scarab gun/plasma rifle comparison and pictures I think there should be more pictures and a comparison between the 2 rifles.Greatleader 18:27, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Canon The much disputed Halo Encylopidia says that this weapon is canon. Oddly, I find that the bit about the scarab gun that it gives reasonable. We already know that the scarab's main cannon (the H3 one, but it clearly states that the two scarabs are different models.)Is an enlarged version of the hunter’s main canon. Assuming this, it would be able to be detached. It says NOTHING about it able to be hand-held; it just says portable, which can mean it can be moved, not necessarily carried. so, should we reformat this article so that the main entry gives an in universe view? or is the "new-info-from-enclyopidia" thing still going on? Jabberwockxeno 17:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Could you provide a description of the weapon from Halo Encyclopedia? Just curious.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :: Argh, you need to pick up a copy so I don't have to type this stuff all the time. first of all it treats the cannon of the scarab and the scarab gun as the same device, with that in mind, it basicly says that it is a more bigger, more powerful version of the assault cannon. it also says that it can be detached for use as a portable weapon. Jabberwockxeno 00:23, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Is There A Halo 3 Scarab Gun No way , there is no possible way there could be a halo 3 scarab gun,if there was , it would of been found by now.Ive seen fake youtube videos that I think are mods- ironskull08 I know the manufacturer!!! It was made by the beard of Chuck Norris. lol [[User:Lt. Colonel Eli Reznov|''Lt. Colonel]] ''Talk'' 16:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC)